My Firefly
by iPokeYouRoar
Summary: What happens when a strange girl, with no memory of who or what she is, washes up on an island? What happens when several years later she decides to join Luffy's crew? Well natural, she messes up the entire story of One Piece!
1. Preface

**Hey Hey people! I recently got very into One Piece! So much in fact that I started typing up a story. This is only the preface to the story but I would like to gauge if anyone would read it or not. So yeah, hope you like. Review please!**

* * *

Preface

Thunder crashed high above. It settled for a moment before a thunderous crash followed again. A rather large ship rocked back and forth as it was tossed from wave to wave. The sea was not a pleasant place to be on this night. High above the sail a flag was flung every which way by the tossing wind. Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky briefly illuminating the flag. It was black with a skull and crossed bones. A pirate ship. The kind of ship no one liked to see. Large men rushed about the ship tiring of knots and trying to keep the boat afloat.

Suddenly the cabin door burst open and a young man much scrawnier than the other rushed out a directly up to where the captain was standing observing his crews work. The captain turned as he noticed the man approach him.

"How's our guest doing?" He asked roughly.  
The man cleared his voice and practically had to shout for his response to be heard. "Sleeping like a baby sir!"  
The captain nodded curtly. "Good!"  
The man, slightly timid spoke up again. "Uh sir is it possible that this storm was caused by…"  
Before he could even finish however the captain interrupted. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that it wasn't!"

As if on cue another lightning bolt flashed though this time the pirate ship wasn't so lucky. The bolt struck the mast and sent men flying. A few tried to help their fallen comrades back in to the ship. However it didn't make much of a difference. A second later and a huge wave appeared next to the boat. The captain watched with fear in his eyes as his men were slowly washed over board and drowned in the crashing waves below. The captain slowly reached up and took his hat off lowering his head. "God save us."

* * *

Cool waves gently splashed up along the beach. A salty breeze blew from the east. People slowly made their way from the safety of their houses to inspect the damage. A rather large storm had passed over their small island the previous night. The damage needed to be assessed and then repaired.

Everyone had to help even the children. Though because they could not build or lift heavy equipment the adults sent them off to the beach to pick up driftwood that had been washed along the shores.

"Hey, hey! There's a lot over here! Come on you guys are so slow!" A young boy said as he raced towards a large amount of broken wood planks. Two other kids and skinny girl and a round boy followed after in a more leisurely pace.

"How much longer till we can go home! I'm tired!" The cubby boy said and he breathed heavily.

"Ah you're no fun where's your sense of adventure!"

"Back home under my pillow." The boy replied.

The girl chuckled at the two before she started pushing the planks away. "This is a lot of wood to have just been broken off of houses." She said suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, plus how do ya think it ended up all the way over here?" The skinny boy said, as he too, started picking up broken pieces and moving them away.

The cubby boy sighed. "Well I'm tired I'm gonna sit down over by that tree!" He said pointing to a tree that was a bit farther into the wood pile.

The other boy shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The cubby boy pouted and made his way over to the tree. As he sat down he sighed loudly and tried to make himself comfortable. Suddenly something caught his eye which made him freeze.

"Eureka! Look what I found boys!" The girl said as she proudly pulled out and black Jolly Rogers flag from her pile of wood.

"A pirate flag! So these are the remains of a pirate ship! I wonder if there is gold!" The skinny boy said.

"Or journals!" The girl joined in.

"Guys..." The cubby boy said as he pointed to the shore line.

"Or treasure!" The other boy said his fists shaking with excitement.

"Guys!" The cubby boy said more urgently this time.

"Or Jewelry!" The girl finished as she grew equally excited.

"GUYS!" The cubby boy shouted as loudly as he could.

"WHAT!" The two others responded spinning their heads in his direction.

"Look..." He said his eyes watering and a fearful look across his face.

The girl and boy gave confused looks but walked around to where their friend was. Their eyes widened as they saw what their friend had found. There, lying unconscious in the sand, was a young girl no older than fourteen.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnn. So yeah hope you liked it! Would love to hear what you think! I know my writing isnt the best so please don't be to rude ^^**

**So yeah, Peace.**

**-iPokeYouRoar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you for the reviews on my first chapter of this story. I know it was a little slow but it will be speeding up after this chapter.**

**MusicOfMadness-haha thanks! The kids aren't too important, they may show up once more. (if I need them too)**

**Shiary-Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I stared up at the wide blue sky, gently breathing in the cool fresh air. The wind tossed my blonde hair every which way, but I didn't mind. I unconsciously reached towards my neck and rubbed my finger tips on my necklace. The stone felt cool against my skin. I closed my soft golden eyes and sighed. "So peaceful..."

The silence around me however was interrupted by a door creaking open. "Julie? Julie where are you?" An older woman's voice said.

I sighed and opened my eyes allowing me to crash back to reality. "Up here Glenda!" I said as I sat up and dropped my hand that had been around my necklace.

Glenda, a sixty-two year old woman, looked up and sighed heavily. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go up there? Someone might see." She said placing her hands at her hips.

I frowned the jumped down from the ceiling of Glenda's house. I heard her squeak in surprise but as always I landed softly on my feet. "Ehehe, Sorry Glenda. I just love the breeze from up there!" Glenda owned a two story house. When she was younger she had many children and therefore need more space. Once they all moved out however, she was to sentimental of the house to down size it. So to compensate for the large space she rented out five to six bedrooms. She treated who every stayed with her like old friends.

She treated me, however, like a daughter. I suppose that should be expected though. I'd been living in her house for five years now.

Glenda sighed and shook her head. "I'm getting to old for your shenanigans." She said about to walk back into the house before she turned back around to me. "Oh... By the way... Your boss called. He needs you to cover for Maddie's shift again."

I wrinkled my nose. In order to stay at Glenda's I of course needed money. Not many places would hire a young girl, such as myself. None in fact. None, except for a restaurant in town. Even then I was only a menial waitress. Let me tell you something the food industry business, sucks. I can handle the customers good and bad. I can even handle if we get a pirate or two coming in, until they get rowdy at least. What I can't stand is my good for nothing boss, Damien. He's constantly putting me down and just being an all around womanizer! I don't see why any female would want to work for him. I, for one have to but I don't understand why the others put up with him.

I sighed and nodded silently. I followed Glenda quickly into the house then raced up the steps to my room. Once there I changed into my work uniform, which consisted of a short sleeved white button up shirt, a red pleated skirt, red high heels, red suspenders, and a black mini-apron with the name of the restaurant. Once done I left my room and headed back downstairs. I passed another resident on the way down and smiled and waved at them. I shouted a goodbye to Glenda as I walked out the front door.

As soon as I was outside I started running. For Damien if you weren't ten minutes early you were late. That was the last thing I would want to start my shift off at. As I ran through the streets of the city I couldn't help but listen to the wind as it whistled past my ears. I have always loved the wind on this island. It was always present and always so calming. I sighed and closed my eyes.

What a fateful move that was. As soon as I couldn't see where I was heading I felt a solid body in front of mine. I tripped and both me and the person I ran into landed roughly on the ground.

"Whoa! Are you okay Luffy?" I heard someone nearby say. I winced and pushed myself up.

"Course I'm fine Colby! A pirate king to be can't be hurt by a small fall!" I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying I was more intent on my now throbbing head.

"Ow... Oh geez I'm sorry... Wasn't looking where I was going!" I said as I finally looked at the person I ran into. He had dark black hair a straw hat and a scar under his one eye. His companion was a scrawny boy who looking like he still hadn't hit a growth spurt yet.

The straw hat guy turned and smiled at me. "No problem. No one was hurt."

I smiled and was about to say something when I noticed a clock mounted on a wall. "Damn it! I'm really sorry but I gotta run!" I said and quickly dashed off. I faintly heard the two shout something after me but I was too concerned about how late I was going to be.

* * *

I was five minutes late, which to Damien was inexcusable. Lucky for me, Damien wasn't there yet. It was surprising how quiet work could be when you don't have a womanizing, self-centered, jerk breathing down your every move.

"Julie can you watch the bar for a while?" Chastity asked. She was our bar-tender. Chastity had light brown hair that was cut very short. It was cute on her though. Plus it made her green eyes look so pretty! Whenever I saw her I got self-conscious of my weird golden eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Sure Chase." I said using the nickname we all called her. Chastity was always a big tom-boy. She dressed in baggy clothes and never grew her hair out. Plus she helped me clean out the more uhm… rough customers.

I walked over to the bar and picked up a glass to polish it up. Less than a second later the wooden doors swung open. "Welcome to- Ah!" I said before I recognized them as the two people I ran into as I was coming to work.

The straw-hat kid looked to me and smiled. "Oh hey! You're that super fast runner!"

The glass kid looked at him nervously. "L-Luffy! That's very disrespectful." He said as they sat down at the bar stools.

I smiled at them and laughed. "It's no problem I get that a lot. People call me Julie though." I said placing the glass I was polishing down.

Straw hat smiled. "I'm Luffy! Oh and this is Coby!" He said gesturing to the other guy.

Coby bowed his head slightly. "N-Nice to meet you."

I smirked. "Likewise! Now what can I get you two!" I said pulling out a notepad.

I watched in pure amazement as Luffy cleaned off plate after plate of meat. It was disgusting but rather entertaining as well. Never before had I seen someone be able to open his mouth that wide before. As he finally finished he burped loudly. Coby looked down in embarrassment. I couldn't help but chuckled softly. This guy was certainly a strange one. Then again I wasn't too normal either. "Will that be all?" I asked as I made my way back over to them.

Luffy smiled. "Yeah, I'm stuffed! You guys sure have a great chef!" He said patting his full belly.

"Actually we don't have a designated chef. Everyone sort of just switches off." I explained. I had worked the kitchen a few times. I was okay but not good enough to be keep back there for a while.

Luffy was about to say something else, when a shout came from the other side of the building.

"Kyaaa!" All three of looked over. There, on the floor, was another waitress, mostly likely who yelled. A few costumers had gotten a little rowdy and tried to grab her. She pulled away but accidentally flipped the table over making all the drinks and food fall.

"Now look what you did! You little klutz!" One man yelled at her. I gritted my teeth. The man continued to yell at her. I couldn't take it. I walked out from the bar to stand in between the man and my co-worker. The man looked a bit startled. "Ah, what do you want now?"

I forced a smile to form on my face. "Sir you are causing quite a scene. I ask you to please leave this place."

The man looked a bit stunned then sneered and turned to his friends. "Ya hear that boys. This little lady wants us to leave, without getting the drinks we order! See yer friend here, not only spilled stuff all over she also got our orders wrong! I think that's grounds fer punishment don't ye?" He said intermittently looking for his men to me.

The smile disappeared. "I will ask you again sir. Please leave."

The man wrinkled his nose, his smirk still plastered on his face. He grabbed my chin roughly. "Or what, sweetie?" He said looking down on me.

'_Or this.'_ I thought silently. Before either the man or any of his crew had time to react. I had grabbed his hand that had been on my chin and twisted. He yelped as I pulled him off his feet and then threw him. He crashed through the door tearing it from its hinges.

There was a moment of stunned silence before I turned back to the other men. "You can either leave peacefully or follow your boss the hard way." I said glaring. The men quickly scampered out to help their boss up.

I smiled and helped the other waitress up. I asked if she was alright, she had just enough time to say yes when a loud voice rang through.

"What in blazing name happened to my door!" I winced. That would be my boss, Damien. I tried looking as innocent as possible but he already had figured out it was me. "You." He said pointing at me with a look that could possibly kill. "My office. Now!" He said storming off. I reluctantly followed behind, knowing for sure what was coming next.

* * *

**To Be Continued... (hopefully a little faster)**


End file.
